


Snow in May

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse-2 Compliant, Happy Ending Compliant, Just a fluffy drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: After the Dawn, it takes time for the seasons to change.For Noctis and Ignis, this means snow in May.





	Snow in May

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet drabble for albedosoyna over on tumblr.

“Ignis, wake up.” 

Ignis yawned before opening his eyes, feeling the slight pressure on his shoulder move and a mop of black hair spill across the front of his shirt. It was late—late enough for Ignis’s body to instinctively know that he should have still been asleep, but Noctis’s voice was insistent. It didn’t matter that they had stayed up well into the night, fingers tracing over plans for the future Insomnia would be once rebuilding was complete. 

“I’m serious, Iggy.”

“Hmmm?” he managed to mumble out, reaching up to push his glasses, though he nearly gouged out his eye with the corner of his index finger. “Ouch.”

“Here—“ The black shape on his chest reached up and the world moved into sharp focus. “C’mon, just look.”

“Look where?”

“Out the windows.” Noctis grabbed him by the hand, nearly yanking his arm out of the socket in his rush. “It started a minute ago. It’s… it’s..”

“Snow?”

“So fucking _weird_ was what I was gunna say,” Noctis laughed, “but yeah. It’s snowing.”

Ignis blinked and reached up again with his empty hand, pressing his pinched fingers firmly against the bridge of his nose, right against the tear ducts. It barely snowed in Insomnia on the best of days when they were children, but over the years of darkness, things had changed. The seasons had gotten confused for a while, the chill never quite leaving his bones, but— for Noctis? For the joy he could hear in Noctis's voice?

“Can we… can we see it?” 

Ignis couldn’t help but smile down at his king. He may have been in his thirties, but Ignis could still see the young boy he once was hidden beneath the scruff of his beard. 

“Would you care to?”

Noctis nodded his head and tightened his grip on Ignis’s hand ever-so-slightly. “Yeah. I really think I’d like that.”

Ignis allowed Noctis to walk them to the window of the Citadel’s bedroom, the one that overlooked the gardens outside. There was nothing growing, but Ignis could imagine that when the grounds completely thawed and the weather began to acclimate, the gardens would be lush and fertile.

But for now, it was dark, the pale white snow leaving a thin dusting across the patches of dirt. 

“You know,” Noctis began, “when I was a kid I thought that it didn’t snow because of the Wall.”

“A common misconception.” Ignis had thought the same thing. “I remember my mother telling me stories of her childhood in Tenebrae. I believed her when she told me that snow was the blessing of the Glacian. I never...I never thought...”

“That it would snow in Insomnia?”

Ignis shook his head. “I never thought I would get to see snow with you.”

Noctis gave another squeeze before wrapping himself around Ignis. It was a bit tricky considering Noctis was a bit shorter, but Ignis enjoyed the warm breath on the back of his neck and the arms that didn’t let go. “Well… we can watch for as long as we want, as many times as we want, okay?”

Ignis reached down to Noctis’s hands on his stomach, cupping them between his own. “Let us hope that it will no longer snow in May.”

Noctis pressed his desert-dry lips against the point where Ignis’s hairline met his neck. It felt like Leide and their youth all over again. “I don’t care when it snows, as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
